It is common for stove manufacturers to provide a number of different models, and this can require a different trivet configuration for different models. This creates a requirement for an inventory of differing trivet assemblies.
Any reference herein to known prior art does not, unless the contrary indication appears, constitute an admission that such prior art is commonly known by those skilled in the art to which the invention relates, at the priority date of this application.